


As Much As You Breathe

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes boys just want to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Much As You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to chelle for reading this over, and fixing it up.

"Just a second." Rodney bent over his desk and opened his laptop.

John sidled up behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked, voice tinged with impatience.

"I need to check on tomorrow's meeting--"

"Tomorrow? I thought tomorrow you were coming to the mainland with me." John's hands slid down over Rodney's back and circled his waist. "We could go swimming together."

The last bit was spoken low and breathy, directly in Rodney's ear.

Rodney drew a breath. He really, really liked 'swimming' with John.

"We were talking about changing the time," he told John. Leaning on one arm, Rodney toggled hopefully through his emails. So many stupid announcements cluttering up his inbox, but then he spotted the one from Simmons and clicked on it. "Yes! Just as I thought. The meeting is postponed."

"Good." John's hands went under Rodney's shirt, lifting it up. "We leave first thing in the morning."

"Ah, wait-- " Rodney's eye caught another subject line further down. He clicked on the message. "It's been un-postponed. Damn it."

"Un-postponed? Is that a word?" John lifted and tugged on the shirt until Rodney relented, lifting his arms and allowing John to pull it off.

"It should be. Because that's the state of my meeting. Un-postponed." Disappointed, Rodney was about to step away from the computer since John was licking and nuzzling his neck and that was a lot more fun than reading email. Then he saw a message from Vogel with a promising subject line. "Wait, wait."

"Re-postponed?"

Rodney opened the message, which, as per usual, was filled with extraneous material having nothing to do with meeting times. He scrolled down impatiently, distracted by John's fingertips skimming the bare skin of his back. "Reading, here," he announced, attempting to slink out of reach.

John followed, edging Rodney closer to the desk, hands sliding back around his waist. "So are you coming tomorrow or what?"

"I don't know, he's not getting to the point. Unlike you." Twisting his hips, Rodney pulled away.

John followed, reaching down to cup Rodney's cock. "Ooh, perky." He gave it a quick squeeze.

"Well, what did you expect? Just hold your horses--" Rodney pushed John's hand away and tapped his radio, ignoring John's low chuckle. "Radek?"

John nipped at his neck, then spread a hand out over Rodney's belly, the other still stroking Rodney's cock.

Rodney pushed John's hand away again. "Radek, are you--" Rodney caught himself as Radek finally responded with a distracted 'yes, Rodney?'.

"Tomorrow's staff meeting?"

"There is no meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, that's I heard--uh-" John's hand was back. "I'm looking for verification. According to--um, I--" Realizing John's intent, Rodney grabbed at John's wrist, but it was too late and his pants fell, puddling around his feet.

"What? Rodney, I did not hear you."

Rodney took a breath. "Simmons said--"

His underwear was next, tugged neatly down his legs.

"Sheppard," Rodney hissed, covering the mike with a hand.

"Hmmm?"

Cool hands cupped his ass.

"Is there a problem, Rodney?" asked Radek.

"No, no, no, no problem," Rodney shuffled forward in an attempt to escape only to find himself pinned against the desk. "The meeting?" he asked weakly.

A warm, wet tongue, right--right there and Rodney closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Jensen and her team won't be back for another day," Radek spoke leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world to chat. "So Elizabeth decided we should wait for her return. Unless you want to meet earlier? Which would not exactly be efficient--"

"Fine--fine, we'll schedule it after she comes back." Rodney gripped the edge of the desk as John demonstrated the ability to do astonishing things with his tongue.

"Okay, yes, which is exactly what Parrish stated in his email, if you had only read it."

Sweating, Rodney blurted, "Right, absolutely right, gonna go read it right now, thankyoubye."

He clicked off his radio, pulled it from his ear and threw it down on the desk. "Oh, god, you are such a jerk--" Rodney twisted away, stumbling over his pants. Flailing wildly, he grabbed his chair and sat down hard, bouncing on his bare ass. "Damn it--" He clutched the arms of his chair and glared his best glare down at John.

Who looked entirely unimpressed as he sat back and chuckled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "What?"

"Do you mind NOT sticking your tongue up my ass when I'm on a radio call?"

"I don't know, it was kind of fun." John gestured toward Rodney's cheerfully bobbing cock. "You thought so too."

"I did not."

John reached for Rodney's foot and with a conciliatory smile began untying his shoelace. "You really have a terrific ass."

"Oh please. Flattery will get you..." Rodney trailed off, distracted by the way John eased his shoe off. Then, hands gliding up and cradling his ankle, John slowly slid his sock off and it was completely, unreasonably, erotic. "Um, everywhere?"

John nodded and went to work on Rodney's other shoe, his lips still curved in a half-smile. Rodney recognized it as John's happy-smug face, the one that said John was getting exactly what he wanted--sex. It was pretty much a constant during their off hours, ever since that first time. It was as if John considered Rodney his own personal sex toy.

Rodney wasn't exactly complaining.

John finished with his second shoe, and sock, and then freed Rodney from his pants and underwear. "Thank you," Rodney said, still trying to maintain a façade of indignation.

John kissed Rodney's knee. "Come on," he said, rising to his feet. He wrapped a hand around Rodney's cock and tugged on it.

"You're so grabby." Rodney rose and reached for John's crotch. John merely grinned and pushed into Rodney's hand. He was hard, of course. Rodney rubbed the shaft through a layer of clothes and John reached in to kiss him.

"Ew," Rodney complained, pulling back. "I know where that mouth has been, you pervert."

John grabbed his head and kissed him, hard, with a tongue that had just been in a place where the sun didn't shine. "If I'm such a pervert, how come you're naked? I'm telling Radek you talk to him on the radio with no clothes on."

"Conveniently leaving out the fact that it was you who took my clothes off." Rodney kissed him again. John clung to him, pushing and rubbing his cock against Rodney's hand. So hot, completely turned on--Rodney was fascinated, especially when John moaned, long and low, face pressed against his cheek. "You could come just like this, couldn't you?"

"Mmm. But it would be more fun without the clothes." John reached for the waistband of his pants.

"Oh no." Rodney pushed his arms away. "I should make you stay dressed."

"What? Rodney--" Indignant, John tried again.

Rodney grabbed his wrists. "No, no, no. You pulled my clothes off without as much as a by-your-leave, so now I say you have to keep yours on."

"It's going to be really hard to have sex this way."

"If anyone could have sex with their clothes on, it would be you."

Wrists still caught in Rodney's grip, John met his gaze. "The clothes are coming off, Rodney."

"No, they're not." Rodney shook his head.

John glanced away, sighing, his arms going limp. Rodney immediately recognized it as his 'about to make a move' move. Still, he was startled when John jerked his hands free, put his hands on Rodney's chest and shoved, hard. Rodney grabbed at John, preventing himself from falling, but then was swung around, legs bumping against the bed. Crashing down onto it, he took John with him, one arm wrapped around his waist. He rolled over, trying to hold John beneath him, but John rolled with him and pushed him off with a triumphant cry.

When John bounced up and reached for his fly, Rodney was there, more determined than ever, grabbing John's wrists. "No, no, no. I said--"

"Would you just--" John pushed and shoved, breaking free, but Rodney seized his shirt and yanked him back down onto the bed. Somewhere along the line John slipped and thumped him in the chest, and it should have hurt but it didn't--there was something exhilarating about this kind of wrestling, John's clothed body squirming against his, John's laughter ringing through the room and Rodney realized that he was laughing, too.

Then John went still. "Wait, wait, is that your radio?" He cocked his head to one side.

"Huh?"

When Rodney turned toward his desk, John twisted around to sit on the edge of the bed, frantically unfastening his pants.

"Oh," Rodney grabbed him by the crook of his elbows. "Very crafty of you."

John made a frustrated noise. "Almost had it--" Then he pushed back, flattening Rodney, then somehow flipped around and straddled him, hands clamped around Rodney's wrists.

Rodney was trapped.

"Hey, no fair," Rodney said.

John grinned down at Rodney before taking shameful advantage and biting at a nipple. "Ow! Even less fair." Rodney cried out, trying to wriggle free.

John planted his knees between Rodney's legs and pushed, nudging Rodney's thighs apart, making him spread his legs wide. "Gotcha," John told him, tightening his grip on Rodney's wrists.

"You think so?" Even as he spoke, Rodney was pulling up his knees, exposing himself, loving the way the seam of John's pants scratched his naked legs.

"Yeah," John licked his lips. "I do."

He let go of Rodney's wrists, hands sliding down Rodney's chest, pausing briefly to cradle Rodney's cock before continuing onto his legs and lifting them. Rodney missed the weight of John's hands on his wrists but the way John looked at him, smug and happy and hungry, did all kinds of things to his stomach and yeah, the sex toy thing was fine with him, he was more than happy to let John play with him whenever and however much he wanted.

John moved forward until Rodney's ass was firmly ensconced in his lap, the budge in his pants nestled behind Rodney's balls. "Could we?" John asked with an nudge of his hips.

"If we were naked we already would be."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not my problem if you can't get your own clothes off." Rodney folded his arms over his chest, marveling at his own cleverness. "Lube is in the drawer."

Stretching and reaching to his fullest extent, John managed to retrieve the lube without losing his place. "Nice," Rodney said.

"Thank you." John grinned as he doused two fingers, then pulled back a little to rub both fingers down into the cleft of Rodney's ass.

"Oh--oh, cold--thank you," Rodney squirmed, cool, slick fingers teasing sensitive skin. "Oh god, any time now would be good--"

John plunged his fingers inside, and Rodney felt stretched and opened and penetrated and it was perfect, especially when John twisted his hand and rubbed, finding just the right place, the one that made Rodney whimper shamelessly and clutch at John's knees. "Feel good?" John asked airily.

"Fuck," Rodney gasped. "Now, please?"

"I'm not sure I can with the clothes and all--"

Rodney groaned against the thrusting fingers. "John." He thumped John with his foot, bouncing it off his shoulder.

"All right, all right," John began unbuttoning his pants with one hand, the other still stroking and pushing and with what little sense Rodney had left he admired the man's dexterity. "There. That'll have to do."

John had freed his cock without bothering to pushing his pants down. Rodney laughed helplessly, his laughter turning into gasps when John eased inside of him. Clothing brushed up against back of his thighs, and John's shirt rubbed against his shins, and it was so dirty to be naked and fucked and full and John still had his boots on, of all things. "Oh oh, okay, yes."

He squirmed and arched his back, pushing himself down on John's cock, trying to take it in deeper. Then John shifted, bending over him, tugging at Rodney's shoulder until Rodney got the message and reached up for a lewd, wet kiss. "This is really good," John whispered.

Rodney nodded, rocking his hips in an attempt to get John to move but John kissed him again, sweetly this time. By the time he was done Rodney was even more desperate, his hand curling over his cock, knuckles catching on the soft cotton of John's t-shirt. It was almost unbearably hot. "Please--"

Sitting back, John got to work, his eyes on Rodney's hand. "Do it," he said, thrusting hard and fast, arms holding up Rodney's legs.

Rodney moaned and went for it, hand whipping along his cock, loving that John was willing to do all the hard work. John was always willing to simply let him enjoy and he did enjoy it, with breathy little moans, one hand pressed flat against John's knee, because pants. John was still wearing his pants and it was crazily hot and Rodney was his and that was a pretty damn good thing to be and then all at once Rodney was there, coming and moaning and shaking all over.

And then it wasn't him moaning anymore, it was John, making desperate little noises and holding onto Rodney's thighs way too tightly. Then with a muffled curse he went still, straining against Rodney's body, his cock pulsing deep inside.

Rodney smiled.

John fell forward and stared at him, open-mouthed and panting, his shirt billowing down and tickling Rodney's stomach. "Whoa."

Rodney felt his smile grow broader. "Well put."

"So was it good?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

John nodded.

"It was good. It was very, very good." Rodney pulled John down into a kiss, fingers ruffling his hair.

"Rodney?" John nuzzled his cheek.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I take my clothes off now?"

"Well..." Rodney mused, thoughtful. "I suppose."

John nipped his jaw, then backed off carefully, cock slipping free. Rodney let his legs fall flat, still boneless and mellow. He stretched his arms out over his head and watched a ruffled and spent John pull his shirt off. It was an enjoyable view.

Then his view went black as the shirt landed directly on his face. "Hey--"

"Problem, Rodney?"

Rodney heard the sound of shoes being kicked off, and pulled the shirt from his face in time to see a sock land on his chest. "Oh, now that's just not right--" A second sock followed. The pants landed gracefully across his stomach, and John's boxers caught and hung on his right foot.

"Very funny." Rodney took the opportunity to wipe his stomach off with the pants, but then John landed on him, naked and laughing.

"I thought so."

Before Rodney could respond, John kissed him enthusiastically, and Rodney supposed he could forgive him.

"So, what about tomorrow?"

Rodney pulled a sock out from between them. "Oh, right. The meeting. I think it was postponed, but I'm not sure, because someone was licking my ass during my conversation."

John nodded. "That was me," he added helpfully.

"Yes, right, I believe it was." Rodney tried to glare at John, but ended up hugging him instead. "And yes, I can go to the mainland with you tomorrow."

"Good. It'll be fun." John tucked into Rodney's embrace. "No swimsuits allowed," he whispered, cupping a hand around Rodney's ass.

Rodney laughed and held him tighter.


End file.
